Mía Solo mía, Sakura
by Little Luka
Summary: Sakura y Naruto tienen un plan para enseñarle a Sasuke…que podría ocurrir si seguía menospreciando a la peli rosa. Lemmon.


Hola aquí les traigo otro one espero que les guste…mi primer lime -/-

Titulo del fanfic: mía….solo mía, Sakura…  
Autora: Little luka  
Género: Romance  
Clasificación: +16  
Advertencias: lemmon -/-  
Summary: Sakura y Naruto tienen un plan para enseñarle a Sasuke…que podría ocurrir si seguía menospreciando a la peli rosa

**Nota**: Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_**Mía….solo mía, Sakura.**_

El frío de la noche no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño, aquel día habían ocurrido tantas cosas, no concebía el hecho de que el rubio mediocre se haya atrevido a coquetearle a _su _peli-rosa, y mucho menos, que ella le siguiera el juego sin chistar. En cualquier otro momento lo habría golpeado hasta matarlo, pero no…es más ¡Se fue con él!...maldito Naruto, vaya suerte que tienen los que no se bañan.  
_._

_._

_._

_Lugar: konoha/ichiraku-ramen  
Fecha: 3 de abril  
Hora: 1:30 pm  
_

_Como era de suponerse, se mostraba indiferente mientras tal situación acontecía en frente de él, pero en realidad la sangre le hervía por dentro, y tenía un deseo peligrosamente latente de partirle la cara al portador del Kyubi.  
_

_-Sakura-chan…-el chico con franjas en las mejillas se acerca sigilosamente a sakura provocando que los brazos de ambos se rocen, con una sonrisa mostrando los dientes de medio lado y los ojos entrecerrados, dándole un aire pícaro al muchacho-¿te pago tu ramen? Yo invito, preciosa…-propuso acercándose más a ella (si es que eso era posible)  
_

_¡¿Qué? ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¡¿Quién se cree ese dobe? ¡¿Cómo se atreve?  
_

_Si su orgullo y posición no estuvieran en juego ya le habría roto los huesos al idiota ese, pero esperó la solución que de por sí ya era más que previsible, después de todo…ella siempre se defendía:  
Ver a Naruto volando por los aires con el rostro deforme causado por el golpe de una histérica Sakura quien seguiría gritando: "¡SHANNAROOO!"  
_

_Pero la reacción lo sorprendió en sobremanera, que sintió la boca seca y un improvisto apretujado de dientes.  
_

_-Naruto-kun, muchas gracias. Eres tan caballeroso-respondió esta ligeramente sonrojada, mirando hacia el suelo pero viendo al rubio de reojo.  
_

_Esto no podía ser verdad… ¡¿Acaso eran clones o qué? Sakura era propiedad suya (aunque esta no lo sabía) y no permitiría que ningún lanzado osase a insinuársele y mucho menos el dobe…pero ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Que no permitiría aquello?, entonces ¿Por qué seguía ahí sentado sin hacer nada?...ni siquiera cambiar su expresión de indiferencia y ligero tedio.  
_

_-Lo soy, pero aún mas contigo, mi novia-continuó Naruto, poniendo especial énfasis en las últimas dos palabras, provocando en sakura un tímido "sí" por respuesta._

Esa fue…la gota que derramó el vaso, no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para hacer una escenita de celos en aquel tan concurrido puesto de comida, pero sí el orgullo necesario como para irse de ese lugar defendiendo su honor ya que lo tomaban como a un cero a la izquierda y además los "tortolitos" necesitaban privacidad, la misma privacidad que les brindaría con su repentina desaparición.

_-Recordé que tengo cosas que hacer, además se me fue el poco apetito que tenía-deseaba hacerles creer que se iba por cualquier otra razón que no tenga que ver con aquellos dos, sin embargo, se pudo notar cierto deje de agresividad en su voz-Adiós.  
_

_-Hasta luego, Sasuke-kun-satisfacción, era lo único que irradiaba la chica de ojos verdes y por si fuera poco lo despidió con una sonrisa.  
_

_-¡Nos vemos luego, teme!  
_

_-"Vete al diablo" hmp!-el pelinegro salió del recinto sintiéndose encolerizado y desorientado, así que durante el resto del día caminó sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la villa maldiciendo a la vida y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido como para dejar a Sakura ir._

"_tu tren pasó, Sasuke…lo irónico fue que estuviste todo el tiempo en la estación esperando ansioso, solo que no fuiste capaz de subirte en él…te mantuviste esperando no se qué cosa, maldita la hora en que la dejé" _

"_¡Maldito Orochimaru! No debí largarme con él, maldito Naruto por quedarse con ella"…sasuke siguió lanzando maldiciones en su mente hasta que cayó la noche, así que se encaminó a los territorios Uchiha para "meditar" más cómoda y tranquilamente la situación que lo torturaba, si podía dormiría un poco, para ver si a la mañana siguiente pensaba con cabeza fría las cosas…porque la verdad estaba tan irritado que no se soportaba ni a sí mismo. _

_._

_._

_.  
_  
No tenía sueño, para nada, lo único que tenía eran ganas de matar a Naruto, y posteriormente ahorcare a sí mismo por pasarse del límite de la idiotez; la única chica que había amado, se encontraba por mucho tiempo a sus pies en forma incondicional y él solo se portaba arrogante y orgulloso. El amor no dura para siempre y, con mayor razón, luego de todo lo que le hizo a Sakura. Después de todo, el Uchiha se lo tenía más que merecido. Pero no….no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente, el famoso orgullo le impedía resignarse a perder algo que de por sí le pertenecía, Sakura era ese algo, algo muy especial por lo cual estaba muy dispuesto a luchar así que rápidamente se levantó de la cama en la cual había intentado dormir durante horas sin éxito, se colocó su ropa y volvió a internarse en las calles de Konoha con destino al departamento de la Kunoichi ¡Al diablo Naruto! Sakura sería de él.

Cualquiera hubiera creído que el azabache vacilaría de su determinación en el camino, atribuyéndolo a que era una locura y en el peor de los casos perdería a Sakura por intentar corromperla, pero estaba tan cegado por los celos y la ira que desechó cualquier posibilidad de que su plan no saliera a pedir de boca.

Lugar: Konoha/departamento de Sakura  
Fecha: 4 de abril  
Hora: 0:15 am

Sakura se encontraba tendida sobre su cama recapitulando todo lo acontecido en el puesto de ramen…puede ser que al inicio se haya sentido complacida con los resultados o… ¿tal vez no? Mmm…no, definitivamente no, ella habría esperado terminar la velada con la cara de Naruto bañada en ramen luego de que Sasuke le tirara su tazón de comida a causa de los celos ¡Pero no! Movido por la terquedad simplemente se levantó y se fue ¡Y eso no era todo! No había vuelto a saber nada del azabache luego de aquella "plática", ciertamente estaba muy preocupada por él, pero una voz que empezó a gritarle desde las afueras de la casa la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

¡Sakura!

Su nombre se escuchaba hasta la habitación de esta, que sintió que su mundo se atoró en un sinfín de sentimientos y pensamientos al reconocer el timbre de aquella voz.

-¿Sasuke-kun?...

Rápidamente optó por levantarse de la cama y colocarse una bata sobre su pijama ya que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, iluminó la pieza para luego dirigirse a la ventana.

Sasuke, con la mirada levantada pudo ver como una silueta femenina se movía a través de los cristales luego de encendida la luz, esto lo emocionó.  
Sakura, por su lado, corrió las cortinas y abrió los vidrios para tener una mejor vista de tan inoportuna visita.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? -preguntó desde la parte alta de la casa.

-Déjame subir y te lo diré-no podía darse la oportunidad de no cumplir con su propio cometido, tenía que ser de él, ahora o nunca.

-Está bien, sube-y dicho esto, aunque un poco confundida y extrañada, se apartó de la ventana para darle cabida al chico.  
En ese momento sasuke dio un salto digno de un ninja, puesto que en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba en la habitación de Sakura frente a frente con la Kunoichi.

-Sakura, he venido a…-¡Dios! ¡Qué tan difícil podría ser! Decirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento; era de esperarse, después de todo es un Uchiha, un Uchiha orgulloso.

La mirada expectante de la peli rosa lo cohibió aun mas, no tenía palabras para expresarlo, pero si tenía todas las intenciones de hacerlo en una forma física. Observó su piel blanca y tersa, su cabello liso de ese extraño color rosa pálido que estaba suelto y olía a cerezos. Ella lo estaba llamando, con su cuerpo. Así, luego de unos cuantos segundos y sin previo aviso, la atrapó en un dulce abrazo, dejando a Sakura muy sorprendida y sonrojada.

-Sa…Sasuke-kun ¡¿Qué haces?-No lo podía creer, sencillamente no lo podía creer ¿Ese en realidad era sasuke? ¡Y la estaba abrazando! Pudo sentir su respiración en la nuca, cosa que provocó que se le ericen los vellos del cuello, era un momento tan mágico que ninguno de los dos podía abstenerse de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

-Sakura…-aún atraparos en el abrazo, sasuke besó delicadamente la nuca de ella. Aquel beso, aunque no fue intencional, resultó ser el detonante de toda la pasión contenida en él luego de tanto tiempo de haberse esperado mutuamente.

El chico sin pensarlo dos veces besó el cuello de su compañera dejando huellas húmedas color carmesí, causándole un sonrojo intenso a la chica quien, a pesar de estar hundida en un mar de deseo, algo la detenía…y era que ¿De cuándo a acá Sasuke se lanzaba a abrazarla y besarla tan lujuriosamente? ¿Ese era realmente Sasuke? ¿Aquella roca sin sentimientos la estaba besando descontroladamente?

Sí, ese era Sasuke, pero aún estaban muy jóvenes como para hacer algo así, tan solo contaban con diecisiete años y de acuerdo a sus conocimientos en medicina no se encontraba lo suficientemente madura para afrontar una relación íntima.

-Sasuke…kun…no…no es correcto… -jadeó entre besos.

No era correcto, para el punto de vista del pelinegro ¡Claro que no era correcto! Ella estaba comprometida con otro y él, en medio de su egoísmo y sentido de la posesión, se adueñaría de su cuerpo sin ni siquiera preguntarse ¿Qué diría Naruto? No…que importa, solo se encontraba con Sakura en su habitación dando rienda suelta a sus instintos carnales con la mujer a la que siempre había querido.

-No, no es correcto…eso es lo que lo hace mas delicioso…-la prohibición es la causa del apetito, y no pretendía detenerse por nada del mundo.

Paseó sus manos por la espalda de sakura, luego delineó con sus dedos su espina dorsal, a punta de besos llegó a su boca y degustó aquellos labios que lo habían enloquecido desde el primer momento.

El beso se prolongó por unos minutos pero la falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse, así que alargaron la distancia entre los dos. Sakura estaba muy sonrojada y algo aturdida por la situación.

-Sasuke ¿Qué pretendes?-preguntó mirando hacia el lado contrario.  
-¿Acaso no es obvio? Voy a hacerte mía-respondió sin vacilar.  
-….- La ninja se encontraba petrificada ante tal afirmación, pero a la vez, eso logró excitarla.

El Uchiha posicionó sus manos en el nudo que sostenía la bata de sakura que cubría su pijama y en un ágil movimiento lo deshizo, ante la mirada atónita de esta, tomó la bata por los hombros, la alzó para atrás y la dejó caer a los pies de sakura, dejándola en paños menores.

Que exquisita vista le ofrecía aquella hermosa mujer, _su_mujer.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?-interrumpió la peli rosa.

-Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás estuve tan seguro de algo en mi vida, y tú ¿quieres hacerlo?

-…-En vez de una respuesta concreta, recibió un ardiente beso por parte de sakura quien lo sujetó del rostro y con la mano libre comenzó a alborotar sus azabaches incentivándolo a seguirla tocando. No terminaban de besarse cuando comenzó el camino hacia la cama impulsado por sasuke, mientras esto acontecía sus lenguas peleaban una guerra sin tregua entregándose al placer mutuo, siguieron así hasta que se toparon con el lecho, él la recostó suavemente sin romper el beso.

Una vez recostados Sasuke abandonó la boca de Sakura para ir nuevamente a su cuello; allí, con sus manos bajó los tirantes del pijama que aun cubría a la chica ya que al quitarle la bata se dio cuenta de que no traía brassier y eso lo "alegró" aún más. La despojó totalmente de aquella prenda en una serie de movimientos sensuales que volverían loca de placer a cualquier mujer y mucho mejor viniendo de Sasuke.

Entonces el azabache se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tener aquella belleza en frente, semidesnuda, lista para él… así que procedió a quitarse la camisa delante de ella junto con los pantalones quedando así los dos con el mismo número de prendas: Una.  
Listo, Sasuke se posicionó sobre ella y comenzó a juguetear con sus pechos, acariciando y degustando cada centímetro de su piel, robándole suspiros y leves gemidos a sakura.

-Uhm…-suspiró de placer.

Sasuke retornó a buscar los labios de la peli rosa y volvió a disfrutar del dulce néctar que esta le proporcionaba mientras sus manos masajeaban sus pechos incansablemente, pero Sakura también hizo su parte, corrió su mano de la espalda bien formada de él hasta llegar al borde de sus bóxers bajándolos lentamente. Sasuke, al darse cuenta de esto, desocupó una de sus manos del pecho de sakura y la corrió hasta el abdomen de esta y con un dedo fue bajando la prenda hasta dejarla totalmente descubierta. Se separó un poco para contemplarla mejor, para esto, Sakura ya había terminado de dejar a sasuke desprovisto de ropa.

-Eres tan hermosa…-habló en medio de un suspiro

-Tú lo eres más…-dijo ella apartando la mirada pues tenía frente sí un cuadro nada desagradable, pero que a ella le provocaba, aparte de deseo, mucho bochorno.

Luego de estas palabras el se posicionó nuevamente sobre ella procurando que esta abriese las piernas, a lo cual ella concurrió con un poco de temor.  
-¿Sakura…?

-Sasuke-kun, se cuidadoso conmigo…yo nunca…-pero fue callada por el dedo del Uchiha, que se encontraba en sus labios.

-Shh…-Sasuke dirigió su mano hacia el botón de la flor y empezó a estimularlo en una serie de movimientos rápidos, provocando que Sakura se arqueara y emitiera más gemidos, los cuales eran música para los oídos del pelinegro.

-Ahh…Sasuke… -gimoteó.

Pasados unos momentos así hasta que Sakura llegó a aquella tan preciada sensación, lubricando su intimidad, Sasuke, al darse cuenta de esto, decidió que ya estaba lista para recibirlo, de esa manera se posicionó adecuadamente y comenzó a adentrarse en ella lentamente…hasta toparse con aquella membrana que la había mantenido casta durante toda su vida hasta hoy.

Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura y se apretaron mutuamente mientras él hacia presión para continuar, de una sola estocada le quitó la inocencia.

-Ahh…no…-gemía de dolor-Sasuke…duele mucho….ahh…

-Tranquila-seguían con sus manos juntas. El se quedó quieto mientras ella de amoldaba y acostumbraba a su presencia, al notar que ya no le causaba dolor terminó de embestirla, provocando un leve gemido de parte de ella, al cabo de un tiempo empezó a moverse lentamente. Minutos pasaban, Sakura pedía más y más, siguieron entregándose a una danza cargada de erotismo y placer, las estocadas fueron tornándose más vehementes y los intervalos de tiempo se volvían más cortos en un vaivén de gemidos y pequeños gritos, hasta llegar al éxtasis total al mismo tiempo; estallando en un solo grito el nombre del otro. Sasuke derramó todo su placer en ella, la abrazó, la besó tiernamente, salió de su interior en una forma delicada y se recostó a su lado.

-Sakura, yo te amo-dijo finalmente antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

-Yo te amo más-ella se recargó en su pecho y también quedó dormida.

El sol iluminaba la habitación dejando ver a una chica profundamente dormida con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la cama tallándose los ojos.

-¿Sakura?-llamó para despertarla.

-Mmm… ¿sí?-ella abrió sus jades orbes y se encontró con los de él, cosa que hizo que sonriera.

-Creo que tendrás problemas con tu novio…-continuó divertido.

-¿Mi novio?-preguntó totalmente confundida y desorientada.

-Si, Naruto-no pudo evitar sentir, aun después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, celos del rubio hiperactivo.

-¡Naruto no es mi novio!

-¿Qué?

-Todo fue un teatro para hacerte sentir celos.

-¡¿Qué?

-Ya que tu nunca mostraste nada de interés en mí.

-¡!¿Qué?

-…-Ahora era ella la que estaba confundida.

Sasuke saltó sobre su chica y la besó con pasión.  
-¿De dónde has sacado la idea en que no me intereso en ti, eh?  
-Etto…jaja-divertida ante tal reacción.  
-Pues no permitiré que sientas eso de nuevo…-continuó besándola-porque serás mía ahora y para siempre.

.

.

.

* * *

Hehe mi primer lemmon –w-

¿Reviews?

Little Luka


End file.
